I’m Sorry Emma
by Evily.Regal.SwanQueen
Summary: Au where after they come back from Neverland, Hook tries to sexually harass Emma. This reaults in Emma seeking help from Regina. And they start to develope feelings for eachother. Rated M for mentioning of rape/abuse and SwanQueen sexytimes.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Regina had always had something against Emma, even if she wasn't mad. She just decided to blame stuff on her. It was a bad habit. Regina always tried to ignore the annoying blonde, obviously failing. But it seems that Emma had just, slipped into Regina's life. A ding sounded next to Regina and she picked up her phone. _Oh of course, what does Miss Swan want now?_ She read the text.

 **Emma: Hey Regina, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at toll bridge in a hour? If you can that would be great.**

Regina smiled upon reading the text from the blonde, she unlocked her phone and quickly responded.

 **Regina: Miss Swan, I can meet you there. But whatever this is it better be important. You know I am a very, busy woman.**

Regina responded. Almost proud that she had written that calmly. Regina smiled and walked upstairs, for some reason she had felt….. _feelings_ for Emma Swan after they had come back from Neverland. They had become close but, she hadn't known why she had feelings for Emma. She quickly walked upstairs and had slipped on something better than the comedy sweatpants she was wearing. She looked in the mirror then checked her phone. "Still 45 minutes." She sighed.

 ** _At the Toll Bridge-40 minutes later_**

Regina had gotten there 5 minutes early and was surprised to see that Emma was sitting by the rocks, _crying_. Regina felt pitty for Emma and sat down next to her. "Emma, what's wrong?" She asked, more or less concerned as a friend. Her eyes trailed to Emma's pink, lucious lips. She shook her head and looked at the blonde with concern in her eyes.

"Regina, you know Hook... he tried to attack me." She told Regina, sadness in her eyes as she heard Regina gasp. Regina moved closer to the blonde and away one of her tears.

"What happened Emma?" She asked with concern, holding the blondes face in her hands. She had never seen Emma so vulnerable. She felt bad for the blonde and caressed Emma's face. "Please tell me. You know I just want to help.." she said, calmly swiping away at one of Emma's locks of golden hair.

Emma sobbed and looked at Regina. "He tried to sexually abuse me.." she cried out, she buried her face in Regina's shoulder, causing the brunet to blush.

"What do you mean Emma?" Regina asked, trying to keep herself calm at this news from the crying blonde.

"He grabbed me, he pulled me towards him before grabbing my ass and telling me not to scream..."

Regina gasped and looked in Emma's eyes. "Oh Emma, everything with be fine. Okay? What else did he do?" The brunet asked, feeling bad for Emma.

"He tried to grab my breast, but I didn't let him, and somehow I... teleported away..." she said almost in one breath. Emma had been hugging Regina the whole time, crying in Regina's welcoming shoulder.

"Emma, I will never let Hook do anything to you. _Never_ againwill Hook ever hurt you. I'll protect you Emma." Regina told Emma with a calming voice, threading her fingers through Emma's golden locks.

"Regina I was _terrified,_ I didn't know what to do.. I was so scared. I never want this to happen that to happen again." Emma continued, still crying into Regina's shoulder.

Regina couldn't help but feel bad for Emma. _Don't worry Emma, I'll protect you._ Regina told herself then wrapped her arms around sad blonde. "I will protect you Emma. Hey," she lifted Emma's chin with her slender finger, "do you want to come to my house for tonight. I can drive you there and make sure that Killian comes nowhere near my house." Regina smiled, hoping Emma would accept the offer. Soon enough Emma smiled and nodded, trying to lift her body off of the ground with the help of Regina. Regina brought Emma over to her Benz and helped her inside. Upon entering the car Regina buckled her seatbelt then looked over to Emma who had done the same.

 ** _108 Miflin Street-5 minutes later._**

Regina pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She got herself out then went to Emma's side. "Do you want some help to get out?" Regina asked, in response Emma shook her head and got out herself. "Did you eat anything?" Regina asked calmly as she walked next to the blonde.

"I didn't eat anything Regina. I was too scared." Emma replied. She looked over to the brunet and frowned. "Emma, I can make you some food if you'd like." Regina insisted with a warm smile. Emma nodded and entered the house with Regina.

Regina walked over to the fridge and pulled out some of her leftover lasagna. She decided to put it in the microwave and she got out some pepper flakes. Emma saw this and chuckled. "You like things hot, don't you?" Emma joked, trying to cheer herself up. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of her. Regina's olive tinted skin, beautiful curves, her beautiful hair. Emma just couldn't stay away, Regina's microwave was lover then where she stood and she bent down to place her lasagna in there. As she bent down Emma caught a glimpse of Regina's, perfectly round rump. She licked her lips, _damn, why is Regina so damn hot?_ She asked herself then tried to change her gaze. Blinking a couple times before looking away.

Regina got back up and looked at Emma. "Ok, it'll be ready in 5 minutes. Do you want to watch a movie? To get your mind off things." Regina suggested.

Emma looked back at Regina. "Sure, can I pick something?" She asked, Regina responded with a warm smile. "Of course Emma, your welcome to make yourself at home." Regina responded before looking over to how much time was left. _3:21..2:58._ She continued to stare until.

 _Beeeeeep...!_

Regina went to open it.

 _Beeeeep...!_

She opened it.

 _Beeeeep...!_

She got the food from it and placed it on two plates, bringing it to Emma as they started up the movie. Emma had chosen the movie 'What Happens in Vegas.' _Classic._ Regina thought and they watched the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Regina moved her head to see Emma sleeping with her head resting on Regina's shoulder. Regina smiled, finding comfort in the resting blonde.

 **A/N: Ok, hello people! This is something that I'm only trying out, I've never written a Fan Fic before so this should be a new experience! Please review and help me with the writing of this story if you can! I'm open to suggestions and comments, so shoot away!**

 **-Evily Regal.**


	2. Pirates Need No Mercy

**A/N: Hey peeps! I was surprised that anyone would want to read my story. But I'll keep my hopes up! Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Warning, mentioning of abuse in this chapter.**

 ** _\--/The Next Morning/--_**

Regina had awakened to see Emma's head resting on Regina's lap. She smiled and started caressing the blonde's hair, Regina smiled and tried to manoeuvre herself so Emma wouldn't wake. _Oh, my beautiful Emma._ She said to herself but quickly erased the thought. She couldn't have feelings for the obnoxious blonde. It was impossible. She grabbed a pillow and gently lifted Emma's head, placing the pillow under it. Regina replaced her legs with the pillow and walked over to the kitchen, she soon turned to go where her 'magic mirror' was. The brunette did a quick movement with her hand, soon enough a picture of Killian Jones was being shown. Regina narrowed her eyebrows angrily and she tried to get a just of where he was. _Granny's._ Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and appeared behind Killian, she tapped his shoulder. "Killian. Care to explain why I found Emma Swan crying last night?" Regina asked snarkily.

Hook was slow to reply, he was stuck there in fear. "Regina, nothing happened to concern you." Hook replied hesitantly.

Regina scoffed and slapped him across the face. "Don't lie to me, Killian."

"Regina."

"Killian I swear."

"I did nothing."

 _Slap!_

There were clearly some eyes averting to them, Regina didn't give two flying fucks. She just wanted to fry Hooks stupid ass. "Killian I'm giving you one last chance. What did you do to Emma Swan?"

"I was fucking drunk last night, I wanted some easy fuck and Emma seems easy enough. That's what happened." Hook explained, clearly, some lies hid in there.

Regina's face burned with anger. She brought her hand as far as it could go, backhanding Hooks' face. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that about Emma again." Regina hisses, a clear hint of anger and annoyance in her voice. "So help me god Killian, do anything like this again... I'll fucking blow your head off." And with that, Regina disappeared in a purple puff of smoke. She quickly walked over to the living room and looked at Emma silently resting there. She smiled and thought about how lucky she was. _This beautiful blonde is in my house and I got to whip Killian's ass._ Yup, she was living the life.

 ** _About an hour later_**

Regina had made some breakfast for her and the blonde, not caring that Emma was not yet up. She headed Emma start walking around. "Hey sleepyhead." Regina called out with a smile. "Would you like some breakfast dear?" Regina asked, motioning with her hand to the plate with some eggs toast and bacon on it.

Emma nodded reluctantly to the brunette. "Regina, do you think I can talk to you about something personal?" Emma asked, her face almost flushing red.

"Of course Emma, what is it?" Regina asked, suddenly intrigued by what the blonde had said.

"I've never told anyone.. I was _abused_ as a child. _Sexually."_ Emma looked up at Regina when she gasped, "I was 12, I had just entered a new foster home and i was going through some things, being moody, being angry at them, breaking things..." Emma sighed, "I hated it there. One night, my foster father had enough and took me to his room where he slapped me constantly until I cried out. He did the same to my...my-"

"I understand Emma, please continue." Regina nodded, she could see tears starting to fall down the blondes face.

Emma nodded. "He took my virginity.." she muttered before continuing. "It turned out that they were drug asdics and they got arrested, not only for possession of drugs, but child abuse and rape." She sighed before bursting into tears, finally letting her walls down as she sobbed.

Regina was quick to comfort the blonde. "Oh Emma, it's ok. Don't worry everything will be fine." Regina stride to calm the blonde. "Here Emma," she pushed Emma's plate to her, "have some food."

Emma nodded and begined to eat, she liked most of the things that were on the plate but would have chosen Granny's over anything. "Emma, you know I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"What did you do to Killian?" Emma asked, her brows narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Regina.."

"I may or may not have slapped him, a couple times."

Just as she said that Emma hugged her. "Thanks Regina." She said with a smile.

 **A/N: Ok, here was some interesting shit going down. Sorry this took me so long to write, I've been celebrating the holidays with my family! And I hope you guys enjoyed this semi-short chapter. Love you all**

 **~ Evily Regal ~**


End file.
